


You Were A Kindness

by Myl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myl/pseuds/Myl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June never fails to be distracting and Oswald finds that he despises it. Despises every inch of her comforting smile, her soft skin and her confusing need to be unexpectedly nice to him, whenever a chance is given. He despises it because he knows that he really doesn't despise it, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I've wanted to write for a while now. Please let me know if you're interested in reading more of it. <3

He was going to have this. In all its delicate ways. Just this once. He was going to have her.  
  
A small voice in the back of his mind constantly kept reminding him that he wouldn’t. That she would never, never be interested in a person like him. 

That last bit of realization really pained him and he tried his very best to brush it off. There was still that other voice, echoing in and around his brain: You’re brilliant. You’re clever. You’re a great man and she’s lucky that you would even consider- Well, what did he consider? To make her ‘his girl’? To be her lover? The thought was somehow alien to Oswald and he pursed his lips, his gaze fixed on the papers sprawled across the desk of his office, his little hiding place in his oh-so-beloved new club. He had told Butch to go and get her, tell her that it was okay to leave the bar for a little while, since she worked behind it. This was a business meeting, Oswald assured himself. Nothing about this made him weak. He was the one in charge and she had to turn up here whenever the hell he wanted her to. She worked for him, after all. He was her boss. But as soon as he heard the knock at the door he tensed and felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest. I’m the boss.

“Yes?” His voice sounded a little hoarse and too quiet so he chose to repeat himself, this time filling his tone with confidence. “Yes?”

And there she was, opening the door in such a hesitant way, her deer-like eyes fixing him with a confused glare. He should already fire her for looking at him like that. For always giving him that innocent look. It made him uncomfortable because she still had no idea who he really was, what he was capable of. She had moved to Gotham only months ago and thought she was working at a normal bar, for a normal club owner. Oh, how wrong the poor thing was.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Sir. She kept calling him that. Oswald couldn’t help but feel how his ego swelled with pride every time that she did. He tried to focus.  
“Yes, please sit down, Miss Walsh.” Oswald made a weak attempt to sound bold and was pleased when he succeeded. June hesitated before she gave him one of those unsure smiles. He detested that smile. Mainly because he loved it. She took a seat in front of his desk, her hands neatly folded on her lap as she looked at him expectantly. She’s looking at you, he thought. She’s expecting you to say something. Something that makes sense. Something that explains why on earth you would want to see her. 

Oswald cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket before sitting up slightly. “You’re probably wondering why I brought you here, Miss Walsh.” June nodded. “Yes, sir.” she said quietly and—Why was she blushing? Or the more important question: Why did it throw him off guard? He tried to compose his thoughts but her delicate, soft cheeks with that pink tone got in the way. He needed a moment in which his gaze dropped away from her several times. “I… You’re…” Dear lord, why was he stuttering? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began one more time. “I want to let you know about a new decision I’ve made.” 

His strange words hung in the air for a while and he tried to directly meet her gaze but failed. “Regarding you.” Now he just had to look up to catch her expression. Her eyes were a little wider than before and she leaned a little closer to his desk. Their feet almost met under his desk and Oswald mutely held his breath. Why don’t you fire her, he asked himself. Just throw her out. She’s nothing but a huge distraction. Nothing but a girl who gave him a painfully clouded mind. “Oh.” She frowned and nodded, still waiting for him to explain.

“Well, let’s just—I’ve—I’ve seen the way you’re making eyes at me, Miss Walsh.”  
  
Oh god. Oh god. He’d just said that. Oswald could feel how the heat rushed into his face and he swallowed thickly when he saw June’s frown and how her blush deepened. She didn’t respond. Bad sign. Bad sign!

“And I wanted to let you know that—Since I am your boss—I would—I would like it—If we—“  
“If we what?” June looked shocked. Rightfully so. She slowly raised her hand to brush a strand of her chin reaching, dark brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. “If we, uhm… If we deepened our… Business relationship a bit.” 

June stared at him as if he had lost his mind and Oswald wanted to punch himself in the face in this very moment. Great. Charming. How utterly romantic. He looked away, not able to bear the way she looked at him anymore. A long moment of thick silence passed and Oswald wondered if he should simply send her away and tell her to forget about all of this when she suddenly spoke up.

“So, what you’re saying is… That you can decide whether we start dating because you’re my boss?” she asked and blinked several times, looking more thoughtful than confused. “I wouldn’t call it dating!” Oswald blurted out and June’s brows shot up in response. He straightened up even further and his eyes fluttered nervously. “Uh, I mean, it’s more of a, we could make it a—It can still be a business thing and—“ “A business thing with benefits?” June cut him off and she didn’t even try to hide the look of utter shock on her face. “Yes! A business thing with benefits. You worded it well. That’s what I meant.” He continued and nodded hastily.

Silence. Pure silence.

And then Oswald looked up and what he saw broke his heart. She looked hurt. Why did she look hurt? He hadn’t wanted to make her feel uncomfortable by wanting them to get closer so he had chosen to tell her that it was a business thing. To calm her. To not make her feel freaked out. Obviously what he got now was the exact opposite.  
  
“First of all,” June began and rose from her chair, surprising Oswald to no end. “The fact that you are my boss does not give you the right to decide such things without asking me first.” “But I’m asking you right n—“ June held up a finger to silence him and Oswald immediately shut his mouth.  
“Secondly, your offer is absolutely… It’s… It’s disgusting.”  
There. She said it. Here he was again. Why had he gotten his hopes up? What would a pretty, wonderful young woman like her want with him? Suddenly it all seemed so painfully obvious and clear. Of course. Of course this was disgusting to her. He was disgusti—

She waltzed into his thoughts by continuing her little speech. “It’s disgusting because you’re asking me for a relationship without any emotional edge because you probably… You probably just want to…”

Her gaze said it all.

“No!” Now Oswald jumped up from his chair, his hands pressed against his desk. “I, I mean… No. Really, Miss Walsh, I assure you, it’s not my intention to—“ He blushed. “I mean it would certainly be my intention if you wanted—If you felt the wish to—“ He was pretty sure that his face was as red as a tomato by now and he clenched his fists. He trailed off.  
  
“Then what is your intention? You don’t want to date me, you want it to be a ‘business thing’ or whatever you call it.” June still stood in front of his desk, the pink shade on her cheeks not having disappeared. For a moment Oswald was stunned. Did that mean… Did she… “D- Does that mean you want it to be-“ He laughed nervously and shook his head, looking down to his paperwork. “-to be more than that?” 

None of them made a sound and for a moment the only thing that could be heard was the faint noise of distant music that came from the main area of the club.  
  
Then, with that unmistakably soft, silent voice of hers…

“Yes.”

Oswald wasn't too sure if she had really just said that. His brain seemed to stop working and everything stood still as the word repeated itself in her angelic voice in his head.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. 

She said yes. But why? Had he missed something? This was a joke. Clearly this was a joke. June could see how taken aback he was and she cleared her throat. "You can't honestly be surprised about that. You mentioned that you... That you-" She raised her right hand and let two of her fingers twitch up and down to underline her next words. "...that you've 'seen the way I'm making eyes at you'. So... I thought you already assumed that I had an... an affection towards you."

An affection.

An affection towards him.

Oswald couldn't believe what was happening. "I, uhm, yes... I know but I was more or less only referring to your polite smiles and greetings. I mean, you... You've been strangely nice to me." That and he just wanted a reason to justify his offer. To make it look more like a 'I'm innocently assuming that you're showing interest in me and so I'm giving you this option' and less than a 'I'm the one who's interested in you and since you've been showing me this strange, polite kindness (that has probably nothing to do with you being romantically interested in me) I wanted to let you know that I'm willing to go further' situation. 

June smiled. Thank god. He hated how hard his heart fluttered at the bare sight of it. It was pathetic, really. 

"Does that... So I'm assuming that means that we're... Are we... How would you describe our relationship now?" Oswald cringed at his poor choice of words. June bit her lip and her gaze dropped to her hands. Bite your lip again and I might just lose my mind, Oswald growled internally, feeling how his shoulders tensed.

"I think we'll see what happens, won't we?" June looked up and before he could register what was happening she gingerly placed her hands on his desk and leaned over to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Oswald was burning, his eyes wide, his nerves on attention as every fibre of his being focussed on the gentle touch of her lips and how they came in contact with his pale skin. Oh, dear.

Seconds later June had left the room and Oswald tried to figure out if he was dreaming as he slowly moved two fingers to his arms and pinched himself, hard. Not once in his entire life had he been so ridiculously happy to feel physical pain.


End file.
